Fifty Who?
by max3833
Summary: When Superboy-Prime punched reality, it caused more damage than just making 52 new universes. Instead, a newly reborn Doctor, fresh from the time-war, must try to make sense of a strange universe. This is the story of heros, villains, and the craziest year anyone has every lived through. This is 52. No pairings beside DC cannon.


Disclaimer: I do not own DC or Doctor Who.

Max3833 presents

Fifty Who?

* * *

Space…the final frontier. A grand, wide-open area. The universe expanding in all directions. Thousands upon thousands of stars scattered throughout the entire dimension. Everything in all creation dotting this huge place.

And flying through this space was a blue box. Inside this box was a man. He was in a Gregorian Coat and suit. He had long hair, and appeared fairly young. Yet when one looked into his eyes, they saw nothing but misery. Years of war, of loss, of the end of two great empires. And, as the large red slash across his front alluded to, the end of his life.

"Blast," this being groaned, "Didn't think that last hit me quite as hard as it did."

Slowly he held his hand to the wound, and sighed as he felt the sticky blood covering his hand. He quickly threw himself over to a panel of glowing lights in the center of the box. He began to press many buttons, only for a shudder to overcome him.

"I suppose I should have been ready for this," he groaned, as he began to glow, "I hope the next life, is better than the last."

And in a bright flash of light, the man was gone, and the whole of the craft was completely filled with white light.

* * *

In another universe, something was about to shatter everything.

Literally.

"This Earth is Wrong!" a blue and red speck shouted, "I want my Earth back!"

And with one great punch, that speck somehow managed to punch space and time, shattering his universe into 52 new universes. A new multiverse had been created, all from one punch.

…Okay, yeah, it is really stupid, but comics are always like this. You learn to just go along.

But a far greater thing happened with that punch than simply breaking of one universe into many. No, with one punch, a shockwave travelled across the multiverse.

In one universe, a strange being with receding brown hair was born. He could control time and space, in an instant he created a brand new race of beings just as himself, two seconds after that, he mastered the ability to play the trumpet for a mariachi band. And the first thing he saw after learning how to do this was a bald starship captain, proud, haughty, and needing a swift-kick in the pants.

In another universe, a child of infinite personalities was born. He or she was born on Earth, living as a gang member until they joined the military, where infinite paths existed for them. Some would die in heroic last stands, others would go to save the Earth, some would even achieve a plane of godhood. Still others would spend their whole lives giggling perversely at blue alien strippers and dancing awkwardly. We don't like to talk about that last group.

In another universe, a blast of energy would cause a drive plate on a mining ship to overheat, causing the entire crew to die, except for a lone worker, stuck in a cryopod. That worker would become the last human alive, and spend the rest of his existence trying to return to Earth.

But none of these are the stories we shall concern ourselves with. No, instead we speak about the destruction of one particular universe. About how one Earth died. About the extinction of many species, but the survival of others. One where both the best and worst aspects of humanity exists.

The one with the man in the blue box.

* * *

As the man glowed, energy flowed around the blue box. The ship tossed and turned, but it held together, despite the universe it existed in dying around it. It bounced up and down, like a boat in a gale, and there seemed to be no direction of where it went.

Finally, it began to go in one direction. A giant hole had opened in the space near the box. And it was sucking everything near it in, into the universe of the punch. The Blue Box was the first to enter. It being the first, it was thrown to the time period closest to the great punch.

Other ships soon approached it. They were fighting for the ability to enter the hole, to escape the end they could see coming. All species of aliens and creatures were fighting not only for their own survival, but the survival of their entire race.

After ten minutes of the hole being open, with several million managing to escape the collapse, the hole shut. And with that, that universe ended. In less than a trillionth of a second, the entire universe collapsed in on itself. Most beings felt no pain, no fear. They simply no longer existed.

That is what happens when a universe dies.

* * *

In another universe, a new being stood in the bow. He was also humanoid, though he no longer had long curly hair. Instead, he appeared to have shaved his head. He had large ears, big teeth, and sunken eyes. He grabbed a piece of shattered glass from the disaster, though at the moment he had no idea what had happened during his transformation.

"Fantastic," the man chuckled to himself, "simply brilliant. Been over a century since my last new look. Ears are a little big," he observed, rubbing the sides of his ears with his hands, "ah, I've had worse," he then looked to the top of his head, "blast, I was kinda hoping to be ginger this time. Never been one before, think it might be fun."

He then looked around his ship. It was beginning to reform itself. Broken glass flew back to where it had been broken. The gears began to turn again, and very thing seemed to be working. The man walked over to a nearby wardrobe, opened it, and pulled out a new outfit. He pulled off the old Gregorian coat, formal shirt, and pants, and replaced it with a new with, with a leather jacket, and a blue undershirt. He didn't know why, but he felt casual might be better for him right now.

He began to chuckle, and placed his hand on the terminal. "So I guess it is just you and me now, eh girl?" he asked, sighing sadly, "no more Gallifrey, no more time lords, no more Daleks," he almost smiled, though he restrained himself from doing so, "I guess we are alone in this universe."

And at that moment, an idea entered his head. A brilliant idea. An idea that was so brilliant that if it were a sun, it would shine from one end of a galaxy to another. An idea so great, that it could only exist once in a century. An idea, that by its very existence proved that there was hope in the universe. An idea that could only be described as-

"Fantastic," the man said, before he began to push several buttons on the terminal, and began to fiddle with a few knobs, "I can't believe I would forget."

He then smiled up at the ship. "What do you say old girl? Ready to see Earth again?"

As if to reply, a great whooshing sound began to rumble over the box. Five seconds of this whooshing, and the bow disappeared from where it had been in that new universe, and was on its way to the planet Earth, and a new adventure for this ship and the mad man inside.

A mad man known only as the Doctor.

* * *

Author Notes:

I am back…I am back!

I honestly can't believe I finally managed to get even one chapter, even one as short as this out. I hope you all enjoy, and don't worry, the next one should be coming soon.


End file.
